


Futuro medico

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Amante dell’acciaio [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Winry vuole diventare medico.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Back to High School” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 637★ Prompt/Traccia: 36. Harry Potter AU.Coppia: Winry/Edward.





	Futuro medico

Futuro medico

Winry si legò i capelli in una coda alta e socchiuse gli occhi, sorridendo.

“Ne sei proprio sicuro?” domandò.

Edward annuì un paio di volte e si sedette sulla poltrona di raso rosso, in sottofondo si sentiva un brusio di voci.

“Assolutamente. Penso, anzi, che sia un’ottima occasione” disse. Chiuse gli occhi e sbuffò. “Soltanto mi dispiace pensare che per un po’ non ci vedremo” brontolò.

Winry ridacchiò, posando le mani sui fianchi.

“Non me lo aspettavo da te. L’ultima volta che mi sono allontanata per un paio di giorni non hai fatto altro che strillare e gridare” lo punzecchiò.

Ed assottigliò gli occhi, mentre una venuzza gli pulsava in fronte.

“Lo sai perché, è pericoloso. Mio padre… quello che mio padre ha creato… è ancora lì fuori” sussurrò roco. Guardò le fiamme e avvertì una fitta al petto. “Tu sei una Nata Babbana, con la guerra che si avvicina…”.

Winry singhiozzò, Edward si voltò di scatto.

“Tranquillo, non voglio piangere. Soltanto che… alle volte sono proprio egoista…” disse roca.

Edward si sporse e le prese la mano nella propria, scuotendo il capo. “Egoista, tu? Assolutamente no. Io e Al non abbiamo mai aiutato a nessuno a ripetere, anche se siamo i migliori. Tu, invece, hai sempre condiviso quello che sai. Studi di buona lena, eccelli negl’incantesimi e passi il tempo a donare un sorriso a tutti.

Non hai un minuto libero perché lavori come volontaria nell’infermeria della scuola, eppure sei sempre con me e Al quando finiamo nei guai”.

Winry gli sorrise, aveva il viso in parte coperto dai lunghi capelli biondo chiari, una ciocca le era ricaduta anche sulla sciarpa da Grifondoro.

“Ti ricordo che per un anno ho dovuto usare una giratempo” sussurrò con voce inudibile.

Edward ridacchiò.

“Certo che lo ricordo. Pensavi davvero che io ed Al non ce ne saremmo accorti? Mio fratello parla poco, e fa il finto tonto per gentilezza, ma lo sai che è geniale ‘quasi’ quanto me” disse.

“Lui dice lo stesso di te, intendo il ‘quasi’. Per il resto dice che sei meno bello e molto più attaccabrighe…”. Iniziò a enumerare la ragazza.

Edward si alzò in piedi, serrando i pugni. “Natale è quasi arrivato. Se devi partire per questo corso di preparazione invernale, vedi di farlo in fretta, stacanovista!” sbraitò.

“Partirò il giorno in cui ti ho detto che devo partire!” gridò la ragazza, sbattendo il piede per terra.

“Sarà meglio!” sbraitò Edward, il battito cardiaco accelerato. “Invasata!”.

“Mi sta bene anche invasata, se significa che prendo sul serio il mio futuro lavoro di Medico al San Mungo!” sbraitò Winry.

< A Natale siamo sempre stati insieme. Non andavo da mia nonna per poter stare con loro. Spesso rinunciavo anche alle visite a Hogsmeade.

Non volevo lasciarlo, non proprio adesso che le cose si stanno facendo pericolose, ma… Non posso continuare ad essere un peso. A farmi prendere in ostaggio per vederli ricattati, a vederli combattere mentre non sono realmente utile.

La loro potenza supera anche quella degli Auror, io ancora sono solo una studentessa, per quanto brava.

Però, con questo corso, potrò veramente fare qualcosa di buono, anche solo rimettendoli insieme dopo le battaglie > pensò.

< Gridare e fare finta di litigare è l’unico modo che ho per farle capire quanto mi mancherà.

Al, invece, si chiude in se stesso, col suo gufo, dipingendosi un sorriso.

Entrambi abbiamo perso la capacità di essere umani quella notte in cui abbiamo tentato di resuscitare nostra madre con quella maledetta ‘pietra’ > si disse Edward.


End file.
